


keep me in your orbit and you know you'll drag me under

by neptunian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, a little suggestive, kagami's a little insecure, kuroko's tired, mention of blowjob ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: kuroko thinks there's nothing wrong with a little me-time, but kagami seems to have a little problem with saying 'i love you' through the phone tonight.





	keep me in your orbit and you know you'll drag me under

kuroko tetsuya remembers the first time he played on the court during middle school. legs shaking, heart trembling, nose bleeding—it was experiencing a plethora of emotions all at once and he thinks he could still feel the way his nerves were bundled and his organs were flipped if he tried hard enough. dealing with kagami taiga right now, however, was another story he never expected to read at 8:42 in the evening. phone near his ear as he tries so hard not to bounce his leg up and down, he awaits for the redhead's response to his request.

 

"oh." if kuroko hasn't trained himself to familiarize every human breath, tone, gesture to perfect his misdirection, he would've missed the other's strained voice and heartbroken response. he closes his eyes for a second as he adjusts to his seat, left arm on his study table as he tries to distract his fidgeting self by looking at his trembling fingers. _its not helping at all._ "it's... no big deal. you've already told me about this. it's just one of your days, right? one of those," the sudden yet short pause got kuroko thinking about kagami doing whatever vague gesture with his free hand and he relaxes (for a bit). "days... i understand."

 

something's already slowly building up in his gut, and he wishes for his intuition to be wrong just this once. "is kagami-kun sure about that?" kuroko hesitantly questions. it truly was one of those nights were he didn't want anyone around him, not even his lover of eight months. it's his little way of recharging all the energy he's spent on socializing and actually accomodating to people's needs aside from his own, and as much as he happily indulges his boyfriend's wants, there truly had to be a line needed to be drawn and he's already reached that for now. he feels silly for asking a thing as such, like a protagonist in a video game recuperating from a heavy attack since kuroko is just plain, normal kuroko, but there really isn't nothing wrong with a little me-time, he defends. "of course. you can take care of yourself, right?" kuroko hums lowly. "and you do know that i'll always be here for you, alright?" another hum, and a little smile. "besides, you did ask for this four times already, there's nothing i can do about it but understand," he hears a shuffle on the other side and concludes that kagami's probably preparing his own bed for sleep. "how long do you, uh, want this thing to last? a week?" kuroko lets out an exhale he's forgotten he's been holding in, and kagami understands it the wrong way. "o-or two? three weeks? a month?"

 

"kagami-kun," the shorter of the two cut him off before he goes on a frenzied rambling. "two days is fine, please calm yourself down."

 

"oh, okay." he hears kagami cough, and kuroko's starting to get bothered. what his lover is telling him isn't showing through his actions (or whatever he hears, considering they're only talking through the phone), and the other is supposed to know already that he hates it when people don't mean what they say. "kagami-kun, listen, if you have any problems with this kind of set-up, tell me and we'll—"

 

"no! no! it's not that," kagami must've rolled off his bed out of panic, since kuroko heard a loud _THUMP_ , followed by a series of cursing and yelling in English. kuroko suddenly feels a certain tension wrapping over the both of them, weaved through their phone call and he feels like it'll wash his face like a tsunami wave soon. "sorry, i just, i've been wondering... are you sure this is about you and your energy and not... me?"

 

 _SPLASH_ , there goes the expected yet still shocking ocean wave he was thinking of earlier, and oh how kuroko hates it. he hates how his lover's voice softened and broke at the end of his question. he hates how there's now silence that must be filled, and it's giving the both of them the feeling of anxiety. most of all, he hates how he has given kagami this gnawing feeling of confusion and guilt, all because he's kuroko; kuroko who isn't healthy and athletic like a video game's protagonist indeed and is also sadly low when it comes to his social battery. kuroko who needs some stupid time away to recuperate not because of an enemy's attack but in order not to push himself to the brink of madness. kuroko who behaves in a way in which kagami thinks he can never understand the shorter, and that he'll never be enough and its all so, _so_ wrong.

 

"taiga, i'm sorry."

 

there's a sharp inhale on the other side of the phone, the slight unfamiliarity for the redhead to be called by his first name causing him to be caught off-guard, _vulnerable_. kuroko still doesn't hear any sign of response or retaliation after two seconds, so he takes this as a moment to stand up and walk towards his bed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"please tell me the truth..." kagami's voice is barely audible, like he's afraid of speaking for the first time, and kuroko doesn't know what to say. he's already called him by his first name and he usually does that when he's about to sprawl all his emotions out in the open. "i miss you terribly during these little pauses even if they're just short... and its stupid because i get to see at school anyway... but if you're taking breaks because i'm too annoying or insufferable then please tell me, rather than shutting yourself away and pretending this is fine. so please..." kagami's words are falling out of his mouth faster than usual, and its a sign of anxiousness kuroko doesn't want him to have especially when it comes to their relationship. he has too much to say, as he feels like he's caught up in his lover's emotions and display of vulnerability, but also nothing. what he does know is that he doesn't want the situation to worsen, so he opens his mouth and settles with whatever he gets to say first.

 

"kagami-kun, you're stupid but supposed to be not this stupid."

 

 _how come proper handling of human emotions and choosing the right words to say isn't included in learning human behavior?_ kuroko wants to dissect that thought and talk about it for hours until he remembers how he's afraid that he has truly made the situation worse, but kagami's kagami and the other's already let out an offended and shocked _HAAAH?!_. he sits on the bed, and allows himself to release a soft, small laugh. atleast the tension's nothing like heavy ocean waves anymore, and he can actually talk straight, just like maneuvering a small ship through the sea. "i'm not taking breaks because you're insufferable—which is a deep word, by the way, did you learn that from himuro-san?" kagami's loud _HEY!_ pierces through his ears, and its supposed to be annoying really, but it isn't. he likes this kagami better than a moping one, after all. "i'm taking breaks simply because i'm not like you, who finds it easier to always be in the company and under the attention of everyone. i'm not like you who can always be nice and accomodating despite being tired yourself. you find comfort from the crowd as if they're clouds because you're the sun, kagami-kun, and i'm not like you at all, not even close."

 

silence makes an appearance once again, but this time it's not like walking on a tightrope. waiting for a response now feels like holding your breath while you try and grab the stuffed toy you've been eyeing on in a claw machine. it's stressful and annoying but also very exciting, and now kuroko's worried kagami has fallen asleep over his cheesy statement. a grunt can be heard and kuroko leans on his bed's headboard. he's as excited as he is infront of a claw machine once again.

 

"you're always so cheesy aren't you, kuroko?"

 

"says the one who proclaimed that he's willing to cook for me for the rest of our lives during our second month anniversary, kagami-kun." kuroko yawns after seeing the wall clock tick to 9:08 pm.

 

"hey! we agreed to never bring it up again!"

 

"do you also remember the time when you went all the way to akita just to buy the book i have been wanting to lay my hands on for weeks only to find out that i did in fact have it already thanks to murasakibara-kun?"

 

"kuroko, thats enough!" he's probably blushing mad right now, and kuroko laughs like he usually does again, soft and small. "you're always so cheesy! so, so cheesy!" kagami barks loudly (pretty ironic and amusing for someone who claims to be afraid of dogs). "but alright... point taken, _tetsuya_." there's undeniably a teasing tone in the way he pronounced the said man's name, and it's probably his way of payback for earlier. kuroko smiles, thinking about how petty and loud and bold kagami is but he's thankful, and kagami truly must be losing his mind for thinking that kuroko wants to lose what they have shared for eight months and more.

 

"besides," kagami speaks up again, and kuroko mentally thanks him for it because he's absolutely fried of thinking and speaking already. his eyelids are surely getting heavier every passing second. "you give me the steamiest make out sessions after little breaks like this anyway." he almost hears the cheeky, childish grin kagami displays. "really can't wait for that one." kuroko's resorted to hums as responses again, and the other must've already gotten the hint that he wants to rest already.

 

"i love you, kagami," he declares absent-mindedly. "and i definitely owe you for always understanding me, no matter how unpredictable i can be." he's definitely passed the point of mere tiredness and directly has now stepped foot in exhaustion's territory if he's saying sentimental things out loud without a thought of inhibition. "allow me to give you the world once i get back from space." kagami decides not to comment on the poetic sentence, but kuroko knows that the taller must've been smiling fondly already.

 

"yeah stupid, you owe me—"

 

"a blowjob, unquestionably."

 

"no! god, kuroko, i was just about to say a kiss!" kagami mumbles whatever he mumbles, and kuroko's laughing louder than usual. "but.. i guess i won't say no to blessings handed on a golden platter."

 

"now good night, silly. you're probably gonna yawn sooner or later." kuroko slowly slides down and grabs his light blue blanket, lying down on his side as he in fact, yawns. his thumb is hovering over the **End Call** button, but he's too far gone in the thought of sleep that his eyes are now closed and he's starting to lose his grip on his phone. "hang with you in two days, i guess? and i love you too... so so much. you have no idea."

 

kuroko tetsuya's now half-asleep, but his heart still hammers hard the way it did during his first ever game. kagami taiga alone had that power much greater than a whole stadium's eyes during a basketball court, and again, kagami's truly lost his mind for thinking kuroko wants to lose all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so um. even if i already scanned this thrice im pretty sure there are still a few typos and grammatical errors so please forgive me😔 also im pretty sure i abused the use of italics on this one... and the paragraphs are so long and boring... yikes!
> 
> and um! the title, summary and the overall concept is based off ariana grande's NASA, go give it a listen if you want!
> 
> say hi to me on twt!! @ranpotwt <3


End file.
